User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive1 Archive2 Thanks for the praise! I'm glad to hear it from you, and comments like this motivate me to write more. —[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|[[Niha: Artificial Toa|''Niha A.T.)]] 15:45, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey there. Just sort've getting back to (a bit late, I must admit) to some of your feedback, specifically that regarding the Zyglak. Whilst I understand your criticisms (I really do; they are fair and make decent points), I'm struggling to imagine an alternative way around them. I mainly used the Zyglak's lack of plague as a plot device that would sort've allow me to have the Zyglak directly fight Sonitous (the reason why it didn't have its plague was kinda built around this plot device) though I wish to address your feedback because it presents a minor plot hole. The only problem is, I'm not sure how I could do it, considering how much physical violence was required in the story. I appreciate the rest of your feedback quite a lot (thanks by the way), though if you could help me through this particular problem, I'd be very grateful because I always like a second opinion. If you're too busy, I'm sure I'll be able to work around it eventually, so no pressure. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:35, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Brorag Hey Bob, I saw you "created" the page for my character Brorag, what happened there? I'm pretty aware of writing that article, but the archive also leaves no mark of my edit. Was it deleted? 14:48, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, saw you were on, and I'm going to leave my bimonthly message on your talk asking if you ever got around to reading my novels like you said you would. :P Sorry, I'm just in a bit of an annoying mood right now XD. I assume the answer's most likely "no", because if real life's being half the pain for you as it is for me right now then you probably have next to no free time on your hands. I should also take the time to say I'm still following your novels and I can't wait for ''Judgement Day. ''If you want at some point I'd be glad to do NRC reviews for your stories if you want. I'm in the process of restructering the club at the moment. 00:06, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Glad to see you've returned to full activity! Actually I was offering to write reviews of ''your ''stories for NRC, not the other way around. That said, I wholeheartedly will'' accept you into the club, like you said we need to encourage story-reading. I'd be honored to do NRC reviews for your stories too, if you want. Feel free to add yourself as a member on the club page. :) And Into the Darkness, while a good starting point, is also arguably my worst written work in the series (having been done just about three years ago now). Still, it's great you'll read it over. You don't have to review it though-- unless you want to... 00:50, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Even your weakest writings weren't as bad as my weakest, trust me. :P Anyway, one good turn deserves another. I'll get those NRC reviews for your series up as soon as my workload evens out a little. Any personal preference to which stories you want reviewed, and in what order? No problem, and thanks again for the offer. Even though ITD's quite poorly written, I hope it interests you enough to read the rest, at the very least. :P I hope to eventually review all of your stories, but I'll wait for the rewrite to do Ghosts and Over Your Shoulder. ''In the meantime I'll reread WiTD and Frozen Calling and get around to reviewing those two. :D I'm already doing a chapter-by-chapter analysis of ITD on my own. Though I'm sure Varkie would like to hear all our input, what I'm trying to say is don't feel too obligated to review it; feeling obligated is my job. [[User:TheSlicer|'Timmy']] ([[User talk:TheSlicer|'talk']]) 02:31, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Just thought you should know I made that slight revision to ''The Voyager. Hopefully that covers everything you mentioned. Also, I've been contemplating of changing Mersery's speciality as a scientist. At the moment, I have him written down as a chemist, but I don't seen that as a very practical specialisation for an Order of Mata Nui member and I can't think where chemistry may come in to play in the Matoran Universe. Do you think you could throw me a few suggestions of what he could specialise in? http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 11:38, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Erm...why are you changing the wording of ITD's prologue? Not that it doesn't sound better, but I'm just curious. VarkanaxTalk 20:30,2/24/2013 That's really awesome of you (I really have no other way of saying it), that you're going through and spell- and grammar checking it in addition to reviewing. Here I was expecting something like an NRC review and you give me a grammar-checked prologue. :D Absolutely in your debt. Anyway, glad you liked it. The prologue sounds much better now, however, I'd prefer if in the future you didn't do any rewording or removal, barring grammar or spelling mistakes. It's not that the changes are bad by any means, I just don't really want my writing (no matter how bad it was back then) to be altered, sorry. If you find something that sounds awkward or you think should be removed you can mention it in your review or on my talk. As it is, though, I like the changes you made to the prologue, so I'll leave them in. Also, can't wait for more Falling in the Black, and once again thanks. VarkanaxTalk 21:37,2/24/2013 Late Answer Another Message by me. I just looked at all my pages again and noticed that I never actually wrote the article for Brorag. He was the last character of the six main Toa group I still needed to do, and I somehow forgot it. The only thing I'll change on the article will be the small pic there, I want everybody to get a unique one :) But many thanks for your help with that article! It's completely written and has no information missing. And about the rest of them: If you like to write with me, that's great! Some of them will have similar background, others not, but I can tell you which ones if you like. Your name will be mentioned in the trivia, or even the headline together with mine. It's also nice to see both Brorag and Range are some of your favorite characters on the CBW! 19:01, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, how should you've known of Merall's gender? The Mata styled body doesn't tell you anything and the mask is also pretty neutral. However, since Range is already male I thought it was pretty clear I kept all the characters the same gender as their look-alikes :) I have such a great idea for a new armor design that would match Merall perfectly. Let's see if she survives Chapter 2 or if I have to put the idea to some other character ;) 20:09, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, sorry for the late reply. Whilst I like all your suggestions, many of them have been used in some way or another. Mersery did actually participate in the Time Slip, relocating a number of Matoean. However, from a scientific point of view, he couldn't really have participated, seeing as the memory-erasing was done by Mata Nui rather than the Order. And as for being a doctor, I already have him listed as being a competent physician (an idea I plucked from his counterpart in ' storyline). However, I wouldn't want to make him a fully-fledged doctor, as I don't think that's what Mersery would really focus in the scientific world and I, personally, feel that him as a doctor would be a really forced reference to my love of Doctor Who. Apologies if I'm sounding blunt or appear to be disregarding your ideas. They're all quite good, but I guess it's just that they don't really fit my vision(?) of Mersery as a scientist. I'll try and think up of something. As for the research team, well... I already had a very big idea about that beforehand, but you'll just have to wait and find out what it is. :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 08:54, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Again, the Toa-enhancing suggestion is part of the backstory. XD Since the storylines of myself and Scotttjt are semi-connected, it mentions on Mersery's page that he was part of the project that transformed Toa Hydros into what he is today. But the study of Energized Protodermis could still work. Like I said, I'll pay some thought to these ideas. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 11:31, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Cameo Hey Bob, do you have any favorite Matoran character? If so, I would like to offer you a very small cameo for Patriots, where you will see him/her in the prologue. If you like that suggestion, answer me as quickly as possible; I'm taking the first pictures very soon! 19:37, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Here you go! I decided to use Danza; I basically needed to make a Metruan or a normal '03 Matoran for that purpose. I would've also liked to use the others, but I haven't got the mask of Lothorna, and like I said: Av-Matoran styled bodies don't match. I'm very interested how you will like his Danza's small appearance in Patriots! The picture shows him next to Farside Village (some Trivia) ;) 19:52, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Title Feature in Character Template Hey, I dunno if you know about this, but you can have an alternate title in the Character infobox templates. Like, for the page Nalek (ThatDevilGuy). The Character infobox says "Nalek", yet the page in named "Nalek (ThatDevilGuy)". The coding is as follows: {{Character |title = Title. "Nalek", for example. |header = Toa etc. :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 11:01, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, sorry for the late reply. I don't think I had any plans for that Turaga of Stone; I primarily just created him to be Thode's 'employer' in Perspectives. I could use 'Slagjaw' as a character in the future, if the need arises, but for now, I don't think I'll need him. But do feel free to use him in some promotional shots if you want to take them. :D http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 21:05, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Also, I didn't really touch on this, but I think some promo pictures would be great. I personally don't think the banner I made is too good, so any promo images that can brighten it up would be much appreciated. I intend to post the finished it very soon (hopefully today). http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:52, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, I've published Perspectives. It's finally out online. I didn't proof-read it though, as I was eager to just post it. I've got Varkanax reading through it for mistakes, thankfully. XD http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 01:23, March 29, 2013 (UTC) It's quite alright. I had fun writing it. :P '''''EDIT: I take it you're also anticipating Doctor Who, no? http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 01:50, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Character Pages Hey Bobby, seems you are quite active these times, aren't you :) Well, as you may noticed, I wrote the article for my character Aescela. Since she and the other Matoran have a similar background, I would ask you if you want to write with me now (since you asked for it earlier). On these pages, you can also be a bit creative regarding their specific backgrounds or jobs they had or the exact reason they came to Farside Village. If you don't want to, you can always just make a similar story to Aesclea's. Tell me what you think! 23:14, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Done. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 02:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Many thanks for the article about Viretha! It's great you also put some information about her early life on Spherus Magna/Metru Nui, which works well together with the rest of the story. Nice integration of her Firearm :) Only thing to complain is that you got her gender wrong; she is actually a female ;) But I understand why you hadn't known that, she is neither a Ga-Matoran nor has any details or build that show otherwise, so it's just a little thing to correct. Otherwise, nice work on that article! At last, about the "missing" page: I think Page_y10 doesn't even exist. Since I had to design a specific layout for the images of the comic, I always copied from the last page and later altered the file name, so it just happened that I typed in an additional page which doesn't even exist :) 14:01, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I just wonder; who do think are females/males of my story? I think I just integrated 4 (Viretha, Aescela, Xafri and Merall) so that's sadly not very balanced... the reason for that is that I did that stupid stupid self-MoC sign-up on MOCpages. Since almost everybody there is male, I had a gigantic overflow of male characters, and I couldn't just go with making everybody of my characters to be female. Really, I'm never doing sign-ups again. I mean, most of those people in the story don't even read the comic! Next time, I'll choose some MoCs of my readers and integrate those :I Still, thanks for creating that article again :) 17:50, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you are surely right on Vastara, Tilira and Falecía's genders, I though you talked about the females in Uprising :D I hope that whole gender confusion won't appear in the last chapter, since I can design the bodies of them more than with the old designs. And that you mention Jacobi... he's of course a self-MoC with the most ridiculous name I ever saw. Gonna change that. And that sign-up when similar to yours, since everybody wanted to make just not an appearance, but a very important one. And yes, I made Glonor, good you noticed him by now ;) I just think the role I put Danza in was too little, since he just hasn't more then a minor statist role. Glonor will at least get a bit more attention. He is also one of your favorite characters, could that be? And yes. Balfe Nui is the Island where everything takes place, including the location of Farside Village. 19:09, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Matoro58 Hey Bobby, I'm a new member of this wiki, and my trilogy is called the Damned desert Trilogy. I was wondering in the next story serial if I might be able to do some chapters in Tethys and include Tollubo and Jollun. I also want to maybe include Karabak in World of Hell, which I am writing, and include Lothorna and Jex in THIS IS BARA MAGNA. It's because there aren't so many characters left for me to make, and I need some crossover characters as well. So can I have permission to use them? On the second thought, never mind. Still, u r AWESOMER THAN AWESOME!!! Matoro58 Re: Characters Thank you for your permission for a use of agori characters. I'd be happy to use Eselox and Lothorna. Probably in Serbinius' blog, because I think it might be interesting for one of them to fight with Serbinius or Sahmad. Probably it would be because they insulted Thornox, a half-Zesk and half-agori, who likes eating dead stuff. I want to like include Santis in World of Hell, because you said he travels in alternate universes. Maybe also an alternate versaion of Juulant and Mudro. I hope those are enough and I gave a few good reasons why. MATORO58 P.S. If I make an indirect reference of Tollubo through Santis if you O.K the characters I asked in this blog. And I need help to think of a fanon location in the damned desert universe. Matoro58: Pouks Hey bobby, can you read a page of mine. It's called Pouks. Tell me if I need to add a quote. I know about the no pictuters part because I don't know how to upload one. Matoro 58: RE: Pouks Thank you for telling me what the page is like. I recently uploaded pictures of him. And about Toa Santis, I'll include him probably in THIS IS BARA MAGNA and Eselox in Serbinius' blog. Now Juulant I'll include in World of Hell, probably in a Tajun chapter and Mudro in a Rocktus chapter. Now I've got a favor for you and I'll hope you'll do it. I want you to do a story of Pouks in his matoran past. I'm asking you becuase I've read a few chapters of Over Your Shoulders and Whispers In the Dark and they are AWESOMER THAN AWESOME!!!! So I hope you could do it, and thank you once again for giving me permission to use some Fractures and Deserts of Death characters. See ya bobby! Matoro58: Juulant, Santis, and Mudro Bobby, I will use Juulant in World of Hell in a fight which her vs. Kiina. Tell me what weapons to use so I could make a true apperance. Also about Mudro, was he alive around 1,001 AGC? Because you didn't say when he died. And I mean which year. I'm just checking. Actually, maybe instead he can be kept alive? I think maybe he'll look like a bad*ss if he tries to kill Serbinius. : ). I think I know that Santis is able to be used immediatly. Because he doesn't have the weapons and cape from Falling in the Black. And I won't reveal anything unless if he was at Gaaki, Bomanga, and Kualus' universe. I would like to cange his mask. If he can aquire the Danju in the Damned desert alternate universe, somewhere underground, I'd be obliged. So let me know what Juulant's weapons are, if I can have Mudro alive, and if Santis can have a lead role in THIS IS BARA MAGNA.